


Happy Birthday, Merry Vic-mas

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, VictUuri, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Yuuri has a special surprise for Victor on his birthday!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Happy Birthday, Merry Vic-mas

On the eve of his birthday, Victor Nikiforov sat, dressed in an expensive and perfectly tailored black suit, tucked in a stylish glass topped table that was covered with an array of delicious steaming dishes of the legendary skater’s favorite foods. And all around the table, his closest friends had gathered, and they chattered happily, blending with the sounds of popular holiday music playing to give the room a robust, energetic feel. But although he appreciated the efforts of his longtime skating and ballet coaches (and if he was honest, his only real family) and the friends who had gathered to honor him, one place at the table sat empty. And Victor kept stealing glances at that empty place and wishing that the night could just end and he could go home.

“Would you stop looking so damned glum?” Yuri Plisetsky growled at him, “You’re alive and still a top skater. Everyone’s still kissing your ass and wanting to sleep with you every day. You don’t need to keep mooning over that stupid little piggy. It’s not like he didn’t try to get here.”

“Be nice,” Mila scolded the younger blond skater, “At least your boyfriend is here, and it’s not even your birthday.”

She reached over and gave Victor’s hand a squeeze.

“Anyone would be a little glum if they were missing such a cute husband.”

“I’m not even gay and I’m tempted by his little Eros ass-ets,” drawled a very drunk Georgi.

“Excuse me?” Victor mused, narrowing his eyes, “That is _my spouse_ you are lusting after, even though you are not gay. Don’t fuck with me, Georgi.”

“You’d have to fight _me_ for an itty bitty piece of that,” Christophe Giacometti laughed, “It is a _very_ fine Eros.”

“True,” Victor agreed, smirking, “but either of you touch him and you are dead.”

“Ugh, do you forget that my Agape beat his Eros almost every time?” Yuri complained.

“He does have a point there,” Otabek agreed.

“Hmm, but have you designed your own free skate that set a world record?” Victor teased, “And…have you ever actually beat me on overall score?”

“SHUT UP!” Yuri snapped, “You helped him with that program.”

“ _You_ have a former prima ballerina from the Bolshoi Ballet doing choreography for you,” Victor reminded him, “and while you’re in her house, maybe you want t be a little more respectful.”

He lifted his wine glass and nodded in Lilia’s direction.

“That was a lovely dinner. Thank you, mother.”

“She’s not your mother!” Yuri shouted.

“We’re not done,” Lilia announced, turning to address a member of her house staff, “Valentin, will you have the gifts brought in and dessert brought to the table?”

“Yes, Ms. Lilia,” the young man answered politely.

“Yakov, go help him.”

Victor bit at his lip to hide a smile as Yakov grumbled and followed Valentin out of the room.

“I’m already so stuffed,” Georgi giggled.

“Me too,” Chris agreed, “Good thing I have a second stomach for dessert!”

Victor peeked down under the table, where Maccachin had fallen asleep with a large, meaty bone between his paws.

“I guess you won’t be wanting any cake,” he chuckled, returning his attention to the others as the cake and presents were brought into the room.

He held onto his smile, thanking his friends as he opened their gifts, then the gathered group sang a birthday song and he easily blew out the candles on the cake.

“I bet we know what Vitya’s wishing for,” Mila laughed softly.

As much as he loved his friends for the party and gifts, Victor was glad when the evening ended and he left Lilia’s house, slipping away with Maccachin on his heels before Lilia could order Valentin to drive him home.

_I much prefer to walk. The winter night sky is so pretty and even though it’s cold, I’m used to it, so it doesn’t bother me. Besides…there’s somewhere I want to be._

He reached the street bridge where he and Yuuri usually met up with Yurio each day before going on to the ice rink. He turned away from home rather than towards it, heading to the closed rink. Making his way to the back doors, he reached into his pocket and removed the key he’d long ago been given by the staff. He opened the doors and slipped inside, leaving the door unlocked.

The smell of the ice beckoned well before he reached it and he couldn’t help feeling like he was coming home as he retrieved his bag with his skates from Yakov’s office, then he sat down and put the skates on. He left the lights off, enjoying instead the lovely moonlight that seeped in through the high windows. In moments, he was on the ice and skating freely, with no plan or music.

_Being an orphan, it seems like the ice is where I was really born. I barely recall my life before my talent was discovered and I was moved to the skating academy to train. Since then, I have lived all of my best moments here, on the ice. Everything that is good, Yakov and Lilia, Maccachin, my friends and my husband…I have all of them because of my connection to the ice._

_I love it here so much._

He closed his eyes, so secure in his knowledge of that precious space that even in the darkness and even after drinking quite a bit at the party, he danced freely, coming close to the edges, but always in perfect control of himself. And as much as he missed his absent husband, he always felt Yuuri with him when he was skating.

_It gave me such an incredible, peaceful feeling to know that all the while that I was focused on my skating career and feeling lonely because of the demands of that life, there was someone who was watching from a distance and following my moves._

“Yuuri, you are the best gift that a December ever gave me,” he breathed into the icy air.

A shocked breath escaped him as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and Yuuri’s Eros voice sounded in his ear.

“And you are the best gift it ever gave me.”

“Yuu-ri!” he laughed, starting to turn.

“Uh-uh,” his spouse chuckled, holding onto his waist and gliding along with him as each lifted one foot of the ice, “keep going. I love this pretty Vitya—dancing on the ice all alone in the dark. My Vitya is so beautiful in the moonlight.”

“But I missed you so much,” Victor complained, “I thought that your flight was cancelled and you couldn’t get one back in time. Who did you have to pay off?”

He turned his head slightly, smirking.

“Did you have to perform sexual favors?”

Victor giggled as Yuuri’s hand swatted his bottom.

“I would _never_ perform sexual favors for anyone but my very lovely Vitya.”

Victor’s smile widened.

“Would you mind doing some sexual favors right now?”

He fully expected Yuuri to lose his Eros and blush and complain. He absolutely wasn’t expecting his usually more timid mate to trip him and bring him down onto his back on the ice.

“Yuuri…!” he barely managed to force out as his mouth was assaulted with a forceful barrage of hungry, penetrating kisses.

He was even more surprised as Yuuri’s hands quickly pulled his pants down.

“Oh god, my ass is gonna f-freeze!” he gasped, arching his back as Yuuri’s hot mouth wrapped around his already swollen cock as it was freed.

Yuuri took the opportunity to shove his stripped off jacket under the Russian’s bared white bottom.

“Yuu-ri!” he panted, sinking his fingers into his husband’s messy hair and encouraging his movements, “Y-you’re eating me like a bowl of katsudon!”

“Mmm,” Yuuri moaned, his voice sending a deep, erotic vibration through Victor’s riled member, “Vitya is better than katsudon!”

“Oh…oh gods!” Victor moaned, writhing as Yuuri’s dampened fingers invaded his tight entrance, “Yuuri!”

He only barely contained himself as he was swiftly prepared, then Yuuri pushed his pants all of the way down and laid down between his parted thighs. Victor groaned as his panting husband made his entry in short, careful thrusts, then waited for a moment when he was fully sheathed.

“You’ve never done it to me here before,” Victor whispered, placing his gloved hands on Yuuri’s flushed cheeks.

“We’ve never been in Russia together for your birthday,” the Japanese man answered, moving a little and watching as Victor’s breath caught and he shivered wantonly, “Happy birthday, Vitya.”

“It is the happiest birthday!” Victor laughed, kissing him as Yuuri’s hips began to move.

He raised his bottom to meet each fast, heavy thrust after that, listening to his lover’s heavy breaths and sliding his hands down to grab and squeeze Yuuri’s round bottom.

_I love watching Yuuri’s face while he makes love to me. There’s an expression he only makes when he’s balls deep inside me and he completely lets go of his shy side. The Yuuri I see then is the one that has been passionately in love with me for many years…to the point of pushing his body to the brink to learn to skate like I do…to learn to create as I do. But now…I see. Yuuri is taking what he learned from me and making it his own. He makes me his own every time he looks at me, touches me, makes love to me. After taking all he could learn from me, he gives back to me so lovingly. So beautifully._

_My Yuuri!_

He groaned heatedly, barely hanging onto his composure as Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and swiftly bringing the enraptured Russian legend to the edges of his endurance. He smirked as Victor quivered, biting at his lips to keep himself poised on the edges of completion.

“Come for me, Vitya.”

Victor responded instantly, giving himself over to the beautiful hard shudders of a thunderous climax as Yuuri’s heat exploded inside him, warming him all over and making him forget for awhile that they were still sprawled on the ice. Yuuri collapsed onto his chest, panting hard, and the two rested together until they felt that some of the ice had melted and was seeping into their clothes.

Victor watched with adoring eyes as Yuuri produced a towel and carefully cleaned away the mess, then the two wrangled their clothing back into place and crawled, laughing to the edge of the ice. They dragged themselves to their feet and left the ice rink with Maccachin following, heading back over the street bridge to the home they shared together.

“Yakov’s gonna yell at us for leaving a puddle in the middle of the ice,” Yuuri laughed.

“An ass-shaped puddle,” Victor added, “But it will be worth it, _solnyshko_. I’m so glad you came home for my birthday.”

“Me too,” Yuuri agreed, slipping a gloved hand into his husband’s.

Victor gave Yuuri a curious look as they reached the house and he noticed the lights were on and cheerful Christmas dance music played inside.

“Oh, don’t tell me there’s a surprise party inside,” Victor snickered, “I think I’ll pop if I try to put any more food in me.”

“It’s not a party exactly, I just wanted to make it special for you, so I dressed the place up a little and turned on something to dance to.”

Smiling widely, Victor unlocked and opened the front door, then he froze, staring at the pretty strings of lights all over the walls and a beautiful banner reading “Happy Birthday, Vic-chan!”

“That’s from my folks and Mari,” Yuuri explained, “and Mom made you a cake too, but we can save it for when you have some room for it. Happy Birthday, Vitya.”

“So many surprises!” Victor gushed, “I want to call Mama Katsuki right now and say thank you, Yuuri.”

“Mmm—ah, maybe it can wait for a little while?” Yuuri requested.

Victor gave him a curious look.

“I’m cold from lying on the ice.”

“I was the one lying on the ice,” Victor teased, “I think I froze my ass off.”

“Nope,” Yuuri said, grabbing his bottom and squeezing, “Still there, but it’s really cold.”

The two exchanged glances and nodded.

“The hot tub!” they said together.

They looked down as Macca whined.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Yuuri chuckled, “I haven’t forgotten you. Mom sent a bunch of homemade doggy treats too!”

He collected several of the treats and set them in the old poodle’s food bowl. Macca dove onto the snacks as the two skaters adjourned to the master bathroom, dancing to the music and exchanging kisses all of the way.

Victor reached down to start the water to fill the huge tub, then he turned and trapped Yuuri against the bathroom counter, pressing against him and holding onto his hips, lifting him to sit on the edge. He pressed in between his husband’s spread thighs, taking Yuuri’s smiling face in his hands, kissing forehead, cheeks and rosy lips, then trailing more kisses along his blushing neck, burrowing into his shoulder and breathing in his warm, sweet scent.

“You smell so good…mmmmm…taste so good, _solnyshko_!”

“Don’t forget the water,” Yuuri giggled, pushing against his husband’s chest and climbing off the counter.

They shed their clothing and sank into the hot, bubbling tub where Victor sat down on the long bench at one end and Yuuri climbed onto his lap. They continued their voracious kissing as Victor’s fingers carefully prepared his husband for their next joining. Yuuri sank down slowly onto his lover’s inflamed length, biting at Victor’s soft throat and along a fine collarbone. He began a sweet, erotic dance, rising and falling on Victor’s hardness, writhing gracefully, leaning back and grinding until the delicious friction overwhelmed them and they finished together, holding each other tightly as they loosed their hot release.

Yuuri slid off of his husband’s lap, resting against his shoulder as the two slowly recovered.

“You enjoyed your birthday, Vitya?” Yuuri sighed.

“Is it over already?” Victor asked, smirking and nuzzling his lover’s damp cheek.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Yuuri assured him, “Remember, I have plenty of stamina.”

“So you do,” Victor agreed, “But, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up.”

He was sure it had to be a bit of holiday magic that came over him and revived him repeatedly throughout the night. Finally, as the sky outside their home began to brighten with the new day, the two met for the last time, then dropped off into a deep, contented sleep. As he drifted off, Victor laced the fingers of one hand with Yuuri’s and he whispered a few last, sleepy words.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you more,” Yuuri whispered back.

“I love you… _the most_.”


End file.
